


Nothing More Than Human - Podifc

by Scarecrowqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: Around the memorial stone, Kakashi and Naruto have a talk about the nature of sacrifice. Set after Naruto returns with Jiraiya. Spoilers up until then.





	Nothing More Than Human - Podifc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing More Than Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707401) by [Scarecrowqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen). 



Podfic recorded by the incomperable Tiny.pinkmouse. Hosted offsite on Dreamwidth [Here.](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1068490.html)


End file.
